1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system, terminal and method for providing a service from a service provider using near field communication.
2. Discussion of the Background
A Near field communication (NFC) module may be provided along with a mobile terminal. NFC allows for information to be transmitted from a mobile terminal to a NFC target, thus allowing communication between the mobile terminal and the target.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0120283, entitled “Shop Management Platform and Providing Method for Shop Management Service”, discloses a method for accessing a mobile terminal of a user via short-range wireless communication and transmitting payment approval information to the mobile terminal by using card information obtained from a payment card, searching mobile terminals located within a certain area using short-range wireless communication, and transmitting push contents such as sales promotion information, coupon information, and survey data to the searched mobile terminals.
This method may provide product payment information and a sales promotion list to NFC targets via short-range wireless communication. However, many servers may be used to provide service to the various NFC targets, and thus, it may be difficult to provide an integrated service for products and payments.